Lucifer (TV series)
Lucifer is a television series that was on the network but was taken over by Netflix after Lucifers cancellation on FOX . It is based on a comic book series of the same name, published by the imprint . The series was picked up on May 9th 2015, and it is scheduled to air on TV in 2016.[http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/05/09/fox-orders-minority-report-and-dc-comics-lucifer Lucifer article at IGN News] The character Lucifer Morningstar was originally created by writer as part of his series in 1989. wrote a spin-off series titled in 1999, then wrote a solo series for 75 issues that ended in 2006. The TV series has a premise similar to the comic. They both depict a Lucifer who has willingly abdicated his throne in Hell, and taken ownership of a nightclub called Lux in Los Angeles. The comic deals with the theological questions Lucifer raises when he challenges the Judeo-Christian god, specifically those of free will and predestination. The TV series follows Lucifer, who decides to help the LAPD Detective Chloe Decker solve homicides for his own amusement. Season 1 premiered on January 25, 2016 and finished airing on April 25, 2016. FOX renewed the series on April 7, 2016 for a second season. Season 2 premiered on Monday, September 19, 2016.http://premieredate.tv/tv-series/2893-will-lucifer-return-for-season-2-release-date.html On February 13, 2017, FOX announced that Lucifer will return for a third season.Fox Renews 'Lucifer' for Season 3, VarietyLucifer - Renewed for a 3rd Season, SpoilerTV On May 11, 2018, FOX cancelled the series,http://deadline.com/2018/05/lucifer-canceled-fox-3-seasons-1202384889/ but on June 15, 2018, Netflix picked up the series for a fourth season.Lucifer has saved from Netflix for picking up Season 4, SpoilerTV On June 7, 2019, Netflix announced they picked up the series for a fifth season, which will be the last season for Lucifer.‘Lucifer’ Renewed For Fifth & Final Season By Netflix, Deadline Hollywood While the Lucifer TV series is not impacted by The CW's Arrowverse, Lucifer Morningstar did make a brief appearance during the third part of the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover event, with the series' universe being designated as Earth-666. Cast *Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar *Lauren German as Chloe Decker *Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza *D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel *Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen *Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza *Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham *Rachael Harris as Linda Martin *Tricia Helfer as Goddess & Charlotte Richards *Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez *Tom Welling as Marcus Pierce *Inbar Lavi as Eve Cancellation Reactions On May 11, 2018, following the series' cancellation, executive producer Joe Henderson indicated that the third season finale was not intended to be a series finale and that it would feature a "huge cliffhanger" that was meant to deter Fox from canceling the series. Fans rallied on Twitter and #SaveLucifer soon became the #1 trending topic worldwide with the hashtag being used approximately 1 million times that day. The day after the #SaveLucifer campaign began, a second hashtag, #PickUpLucifer, also spent time as the number one worldwide trending tag, and returned to the top five during the finale, according to showrunner Ildy Modrovich That tag reached 1 million later that day. An online petition also began circulating aimed at renewing Lucifer for season 4 on a new network. The series is reportedly being shopped around to premium cable and streaming services. On June 15, 2018, it was announced that Netflix picked up the series for a fourth season. One episode of the fourth season is titled "Save Lucifer" in honor of the campaign. External links TV series: * * * Comics: * * References es:Lucifer (serie de televisión) fr:Lucifer (Série) ru:Люцифер (сериал) de:Lucifer (Serie) Category:Content Category:TV Series